1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dust pan for manual collection of debris, having a handle attached to a scoop into which debris can be swept for disposal. In particular the invention concerns a dust pan having a bracket attached to the rear of the pan for pivotally receiving an elongated dust pan handle.
The handle is movable between at least two positions where it detachably locks. In a first lock position the pan is substantially perpendicular to the handle for an upright user to sweep debris conveniently into the pan while holding the handle in one hand and a broom in the other. In a second lock position the dust pan is held substantially parallel to the handle, enabling a shovel-like use of the assembly for lifting debris into a disposal container. The arrangement can include a broom receptacle having a clip for a broom handle and a channel in the pan adjacent the dust pan handle for unitary storage of the dust pan assembly and broom. A preferred embodiment includes a locking activator on the handle, arranged to be clear of interference with the pan, for controlling locking of the pan in the respective lock positions.
2. Prior Art
Dust pans are useful for cleaning in and about the home and commercial and industrial buildings. Dust pans typically have a broad shallow container or scoop attached to a handle, the scoop or container being open on one edge. The scoop is rested on the ground and a broom or other implement is used to push dust or other debris over the edge and into the scoop. The scoop is then manipulated to lift and dump the debris into a receptacle.
Conventional home dust pans characteristically have a short handle which is rigidly mounted and protrudes from the rear Of the dust pan scoop substantially in the same plane as the scoop. The user must bend over to grasp the handle and/or must incline the dust pan at an angle to the floor, in order to place the edge of the scoop on the floor to gather dust.
A more "industrial" form of dust pan has an elongated handle that protrudes upwardly when the edge of the scoop is placed on the floor, such that the user positions the scoop with one hand, in opposition to a broom being manipulated with the other hand. Typically, the handle is rigidly mounted perpendicular to the plane of the dust pan scoop and the scoop is open across its top. It is also possible for the scoop to define a container having an open front at the edge of the scoop and a rear portion that is closed over the top of the scoop. The closed-rear form of scoop may swing freely on the handle on a pivot axis near the front of the scoop, such that the rear of the container drops downwardly when the scoop is lifted, capturing the debris.
Whether or not the scoop is attached rigidly, the user of a dust pan with a handle perpendicular to the plane of the scoop does not have to bend over the dust pan to gather debris, and can proceed quickly from place to place to sweep up. However, there are shortcomings in known dust pans having elongated upwardly extending handles.
Where the handle is mounted rigidly perpendicular to the plane of the scoop, it is difficult and awkward for a user to dump the scoop to empty the debris into a receptacle. The user must lift the dust pan, e.g., in a forward arch, over the edge of a container such as a trash receptacle, and then rotate the handle 180.degree. along or perpendicular to the handle axis to dump the debris gathered in the scoop. This motion is awkward and often causes gathered debris to spill out of the dust pan prior to disposal.
Dumping the scoop is also inconvenient when the scoop swings freely on the handle. The user must lift the scoop over the edge of the receptacle, which causes the scoop to rotate such that its open end is up. The user must rotate the scoop manually relative to the handle in a two-hand operation to dump the contents into the receptacle. Thus the user must put down the broom, often dropping the broom and requiring the user to bend over anyway.
Another problem is the difficulty in the display and merchandising of dust pans having upwardly extending handles, and in their compact storage. The pan portion of a rigidly attached arrangement necessarily extends laterally outward from the handle, taking up space in displays and in storage closets. When the dust pan assembly is hung, for example, on a vertical display wall in a store, the pan eliminates viewing space. The dust pan is difficult to remove from a storage closet if other stored items inadvertently are rested on the pan.
The pan portion of a swinging arrangement is more compact if the device is hung by its handle (i.e., the container pivots down). However, this form of device will not stand upright without support, and falling over of the handle is a problem. The swinging nature of the device makes it unsuitable for the general object of using a dust pan as a form of shovel. Finally, the closed nature of the receptacle and the position of the pivot axis well forward of the rear of the scoop both limit the size of debris that can be collected.
It would be desirable to provide a dust pan arrangement, wherein the handle and dust pan scoop are pivotable, but also are arranged to lock selectively at particular positions which are most helpful for the user. The present invention is selectively arranged and locked at either of at least two locked positions. In one position the handle is perpendicular to the dust pan scoop, for sweeping up debris while standing upright. In another position the handle is parallel to the plane of the scoop, for shovel-like operation during pickup or dumping. The scoop preferably extends away from the handle in the parallel position, minimizing the space occupied in storage or display. A channel including clamping means on the dust pan handle and/or the dust pan accommodates the handle of a broom. The broom head rests in the scoop, providing an integral unit for storage, display and transport.